The King and the Abhorsen
by AWildeRomantic
Summary: The two most powerfull people in the old kingdom share a bond far beyond their jobs. Set between Sabriel and Lirael
1. After the dust cleared

Chapter 1: After the Dust cleared  
  
A/N Hello! Yay! Sorry, I just had some absinth flavoured mints, now I'm hyper! so here it is the new and improved The King and the Abhorsen Hope you like!  
  
Sabriel groaned, and pushed herself into a sitting position, despite the pain that shot through her abdomen. She felt a hand on her back and turned around to see Touchstone peering concernedly at her. She was about to say something, but a wave of pain and nausea hit her, so hard that she blacked out.  
  
She awoke a few hours later. Sabriel was laying on a bed, They must have moved me to a hospital or something' she thought, gazing around her. The room was bathed in silver moonlight that shone through the sheer curtains on the window. A nightstand next to her bed had a vase of flowers on it, which made the room smell nice. Sabriel smiled , sniffing the air, thinking what an improvement lilies were, after the nauseating stench of free magic and rotting flesh.  
  
A bell somewhere tolled four, so Sabriel guessed that sunrise couldn't be too far off. Other than the bell, silence surrounded Sabriel. She suddenly felt very alone, and found herself dully wishing Touchstone was there, before drifting into a troubled sleep.  
  
She awoke the next morning to find Touchstone sitting next to her bed. He held her hand in his and was looking at her through half closed, blood-shot eyes. When he noticed her awake, he perked up and smiled.  
  
Good morning! It's good to see you finnally awake! How are you feeling? Do- Sabriel inturrupted this tyraid by holding up a hand. She felt dizzy as she sat, and her stomache hurt, as though the sword was still embeded in her. She could feel sweat trickling in hair lines down her face. Touchstone frowned.  
  
Should I get a doctor? He asked.  
  
Sabriel's throught hurt, but she managed to speak. I just need to get home. To the house, back to where I can feel the Charter. Touchstone nodded silently. There was a knock at the door, then it swung open. A doctor clad in a white lab coat came in. He smiled at both of them then spoke. Sabriel noted by his accent that he was frome somewhere in the vicinity of Corvere.  
  
Ahh, good your awake. Now, we dressed your wound last night, but we'll probibaly have to change the dressings again. Sabriel then noticed that there was a bandage tightly wrapped around her middle.  
  
The doctor continued You'll have to stay here for a few days, so we can monitor your health and administer any appropriate treatment. Touchstone scowled at this then lept to his feet, startaling the doctor.  
  
He snapped. She must, and will, return home!Back to the Old Kingdom, where she can get the proper treatment! The doctor glared at Touchstone.  
  
I'm afraid I can't do that. He said, lamely. At that moment, a nurse who had heard the commotion, came in to see what was happening.  
  
'Ere! Whats going on?  
  
This, ergh, man Touchstone said, Wants to keep the Abhorsen here, but she needs to return home. The nurse, an obviouse native of Bain, nodded at Touchstone, then whispered something in the doctors ear. Neither Touchstone nor Sabriel heard what it was, but whatever the nurse said, the doctor threw up his hands and stormed out of the room. The nurse winked and said they were free to return home, and if they needed anything just to ask for nurse Shelly. The door closed with a derisive snap, and Sabriel smiled weakly at Touchstone.  
  
Now what are we going to do? Touchstone asked, sitting on the bed next to Sabriel. She yawned widely before replying.  
  
_You_ are going to go get a horse, I can't ride on my own, then we will return to Abhorsens house, where we can rest. Touchstone nodded, then left to find a horse. Alone, Sabriel let her mind return to what had happened. So many dead! She couldn't even count how many soldirs, girls, and others had lost their lives last night. A knock at the door inturrupted her thoughts.  
  
Come in! She said, she noticed her voice was a little husky still. The door opened and in came Sulyn, one of Sabriel's best friends from school.  
  
How are you, Sabriel? Sulyn sounded like someone who had just spent many hours crying. Though that was understandable.  
  
So-so. How are you?  
  
I can't stop thinking...  
  
About Elli? Sabriel felt a lump in her throaght as Sulyn nodded. Tears formed in both girls eyes. No longer would they see their happy friend, no longer would the three of them stay up late, by the fire, giggling about the teachers, fellow classmates, boys...  
  
I regret ever saying anything bad about her. Sabriel said, her voice shakey. But...she wouldn't want us to spend the rest of our lives grieving.  
  
Sulyn agreed. No, she wouldn't have. She told me, before _he_ came, she said Sul, if I don't make it through this, tell Sabriel, that I am really proud of what she has become.' Thats all. Tears ran down Sulyn's face, leaving glistening trails. She sat next to Sabriel and hugged her friend tightly. When they pulled apart, Sulyn managed a feeble smile.  
  
That guy with you is sure cute. She said with a slight grin.  
  
What? Touchstone? Erm... Sabriel had never really thought about it before. Sure she did love him, but she had never really considered his looks before. Sulyn nodded.  
  
Oh, is that his name, Touchstone. Anyway, I think he likes you a lot. Silence followed this. Sabriel was unaware of the blush rising in her cheeks. Suddenly, Sulyn popped out another question. Have you two kissed? Sabriel looked at her wide eyed. She tightened her mouth to a thin line, then spoke in a quiet mousey voice.  
  
Yes, twice.  
  
Ooohhhh. Sabriel's got a boyfriend! Sulyn squealed. Then suddenly she stoped, and burst into tears, saying something about that being something Ellimere had once said'.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, once Sulyn had stopped crying. As the bell in the town tolled 10 o'clock. Sulyn got up and headed towards the door.  
  
I-I should be contacting my parents. They're bound to be worried sick aobut...everything. I hope you get better, Sabriel. And I hope we see each other again soon. Good-bye! She then rushed over, gave Sabriel one last hug then left. Sabriel sighed. So much had changed, so much would change. She may never see Sulyn again, but that thought saddened her her, so she let it alone.  
  
Sabriel must have fallen asleep, because she awoke a little while later to find Touchstone standing next to her bed, holding her backpack in one hand, and Mogget and Kerrigor under the other arm.  
  
He said, proffering a hand to help her up. We should be leaving. Sabriel nodded, and slowly climbed out of the bed. Charter marks flared under the cloth around her stomache, remanents of the healing spells Touchstone had cast. Leaning on Touchstone, Sabriel stumbled out of the building. A brown horse stood waiting outside. Touchstone shoved Mogget and Kerrigor into the saddle bags, then helped Sabriel on before climbing on behind her. A click from Touchstone sent the horse moving along the road. Soon they had passed through the town of Wyverly and north towards the crossing point into the old kingdom.  
  
It took one day for them to go from the crossing point to Abhorsen's house. Touchstone said it was better to travel quicker without rest breaks, but that ment that Sabriel was thouroughly tired out by the time they reached the house. Though it was only early in the evening, Sabriel insisted on going right to bed. So Touchstone carried her up to her room, and gentally laid her on the bed, pulling the blankets up around her with strange carefull movements. Befor leaving, he made a fire in the fireplace, then wished Sabriel goodnight.  
  
The door closed with a click, and Sabriel was left alone. She wanted to stay up and think, but her eyelids were like led, and soon she fell into a troubled sleep, filled with nightmares of dark shapes with glowing eyes.


	2. We are the King and the Abhorsen!

Chapter 2: We are the King and the Abhorsen!  
A/N I had a request to make the story a bit less modern, more Well, now you can't say I didn't try! I'm listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack right now, so yay.  
  
Touchstone was drifting into sleep, laying in a bed in one of the small guest rooms, when suddenly he heard Sabriel screaming. In a split second he had lept out of bed, charged down the hall, and burst into her room.  
  
Sabriel had somehow rolled out of bed, and now lay on the floor, writhing and screaming in the grip of some nightmare. Touchstone ran to her and immediatly shook her to wake her up. She jumped, looked at him with her deep brown eyes, and burst into tears.  
  
Touchstone untangled her from the sheets and set her back on the bed. After he had rearranged the blankets over her, Touchstone turned and was about to leave, he had thought Sabriel had fallen asleep, when he heard her call to him.  
  
Touchstone, don't leave! He turned back to look at Sabriel, laying with only her head sticking out over the covers. Sighing, Touchstone went and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Sabriel sat up and smiled at him. Outside, the clouds moved away from the moon, sending a shaft of moonlight to fall across Sabriel's face. Touchstone realized again how beautifull she was...how much utterly in love with her he was.  
  
Without warning, he leaned forward and kissed her. Sabriel pushed him away, looking at him startaledly. He felt slightly embarrassed.  
  
I-I'm sorry. He said, after a long awkward silence. It's just, I love you. You know that.  
  
Yes. But, we're the king and the Abhorsen! We can't just do stuff like this! We have to be ruling the kingdom. Sabriel protested.  
  
What does that matter? We are in love! Touchstone gave her a pleading look. Sabriel wrinkled her nose as she replied.  
  
Well, wait untill we are married before we go...er...like and make love or something. Touchstone grinned at her.  
  
Am I allowed to kiss you?  
  
  
  
Can I marry you?  
Sabriel looked at him and shook her head. No...I mean yes...I mean I can't think. Let me sleep. She shooed Touchstone towards the door. He complied and wished her a good night.  
  
While Touchstone was arranging the rebuilding of the palace, and his coronation and such, he stayed with Sabriel. For lack of a better lodging. The pressure to not express their feelings was building on both Touchstone and Sabriel. Sabriel was resonant however, and wouldn't sleep with Touchstone no matter how he pleaded.  
  
Truth be told however, it wasn't just ethicy that made her refuse, it was a fear that lay in her stomache. She had never slept with a man before, and she was worried that if she got pregnant, she would not be able to care for the child for a long time. So both of these kept Touchstone simply watching her and dreaming of the day that he would be able to marry her.  
  
A/N sorry this chapter is so short. But it's supposed to cover a few booring weeks of Touchstone fantasizing, and Sabriel worrying.


End file.
